


刺杀Dr.Wang之日

by mushroomliang



Series: scp fanwork [1]
Category: SCP Foundation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroomliang/pseuds/mushroomliang
Summary: 但是我就是这个世界上最后一个知道你的人啦，而且现在我也要死啦！
Series: scp fanwork [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650298
Kudos: 1





	刺杀Dr.Wang之日

01

“M.L.研究员，你这是不是属于以卵击石的行为？”

Dr.Wang拉动套筒退掉弹壳，注意到血在封闭空间中溅了自己一身，不由得皱起了眉头。虽然9mm手枪虽然在基金会人员的常规武器中都是相当不值一提的一款，但是显然它已经足以给一个孱弱的研究员造成可观的伤害了。M.L.这会儿靠墙倒在地上，避开了要害的枪伤还没有立即带走他的生命，不过由此带来的剧痛已经能使得他捡不起掉在血泊中的匕首了。

“究竟是什么让你想要独自袭击一个经常出外勤的四级，嗯？退一万步，就算你真的能做掉我，上面也不会让你当项目组负责人啊。”Dr.Wang拿出步话机试图联系安保部门，准备报告自己受到了合作部门低级研究员的袭击，但是没有打通。设施里信号太差了，他摇摇头，转身接着问M.L.，“你究竟在想什么啊？是谁派你来的吗？”

“C……”失血和剧痛让M.L.大口喘息着，说不出完整的话，“你毁掉了她……”

02

C是M.L.所在的生物站点分管财务的会计，小姑娘的样子相当普通，不过还是挺白净的，跟谁都笑呵呵的。这样的普通人在写作群英荟萃读作怪胎辈出的基金会自然属于存在感微弱的那种。

Dr.Wang经手她的案子也是好几年前的事了，起因是他处于工作需要去该站点报销了好几趟经费却发现自己根本记不住财务的名字和脸。一般人可能归咎于记性不好也就过去了，但是他由于记忆强化剂的使用完全不应该有这种现象。职业敏感使他察觉这件事不同寻常，并偷偷对C做了测试。结果验证了他的猜测，确实有微弱的逆模因存在，相当于使人不会注意到这个人但是还不足以毁掉她的身份文件的程度。由于她本身的工作就既不需要引起他人注意也不需要给别人留下强烈印象，所以还没有影响到她本人的正常生活。她看上去对这种异常效应一无所知，只是单纯把受到忽视视为自己平庸普通的结果。

最后Dr.Wang没有选择把C列为scp，她没有表现出吞噬与她无关的记忆的倾向，总不能单纯的因为自己不怎么记得她的脸就把她收容起来，此外她身上的逆模因属性给人一种不自然的感觉，就好像并不是她本人的固有属性……硬要说的话就像是与其他scp接触后沾染上了一样。

03

“你这算恩将仇报，”Dr.Wang一脚踢开地上的不起眼的凶器，“我后来甚至没有把她列为scp，我帮她申请了具有特殊性质的基金会员工的待遇，甚至还联系了模因部帮她消除了逆模因影响。你没看到她的数学天赋有多优秀，她原本不应该只是个会计的。”这个低级研究员让他感到无名的烦躁，更不要说步话机还是打不通，完全联系不上其他增援。

“你知道什么？”M.L.支撑着在嘴角挤出冷笑，“你以为为什么她要加上那个逆模因？你以为让她被大家注意到就是为她好了吗？”

“你这混蛋！”Dr.Wang一脚踩在M.L.的枪伤上，疼得后者倒吸一口凉气，“我最看不起的就是你这种自己没本事，还要拖别人的后腿的没用玩意！”

“所以呢？你真的问过她的意见吗？你知道现在她怎么样了吗？”看到对方脸上闪过的犹疑，M.L.接着说起来，“这不过是弱小的异常们自保的一点手段而已，但你们从来不肯放过我们，从来不肯……就连那么可爱的C也……”

“闭嘴吧，不要胡言乱语了。”Dr.Wang的枪抵上M.L.的头，后者毛躁而褪色的头发已经被血浸透了。

“我要说，你真的以为她是生来带着逆模因的吗？不是哦，是我干的！是她请我帮忙的！”

04

“是啊，我是基金会有档案记录的员工，随处可见的二级研究员，而且是个跟逆模因一点也站不上边的生物狗，大家见过我之后也不会失忆。但是我们的那些博士们表现出异常属性的也不在少数不是吗？比起他们，安分过日子的我们平时掩盖的就很好对不对？”大声说话让M.L.因为缺氧而脸色发青，看样子就算不补上一枪失血他也会很快死于失血了。

“放轻松，我不能死而复生，我的尸体很快就会被人发现了。因为你们逆模因部嗑的那些稀奇古怪的记忆强化剂，所以我大概也动不了你的记忆啦……我很弱，只能尽量减轻你的存在感，试图让世界上所有人察觉不到你的存在……保护C小姐不被发现只要牵一下她的手就行了，但是对付你我就不得不把命搭上来溅你一身血啦……这会儿你的那些文件应该也没人能认出来了，真可惜，我记得你是不少论文的一作呢……但是我就是这个世界上最后一个知道你的人啦，而且现在我也要死啦！”

M.L.虚弱的笑了一下，低下头不动了。

Dr.Wang后退了几步，身上溅上的血开始凝固了，和汗水混在一起像胶水一样贴在身上变硬了。

这真让人难受。

05

scp-000

安保等级： safe neutralized

收容措施：对象被收容于site-⬛️⬛️的标准人形异常收容间中，由MTF-⬛️⬛️负责看管。要求对象参与的试验和任务应有四级及以上权限人员审批离开所属设施时应由四名及以上特工陪伴。

描述：

scp-000为一亚裔女性人形实体，本名C⬛️⬛️ ⬛️⬛️⬛️⬛️⬛️。对象可小范围缓慢降低所处环境墒值，且降低速率与注意力集中程度成正比。

对象于⬛️⬛️/⬛️/⬛️进入基金会，曾担任基金会设施biosite-⬛️⬛️财务会计一职。

⬛️⬛️/⬛️⬛️/⬛️之前其异常属性并未引起注意，直到Dr.Wang意外发现其身上带有微弱的逆模因属性，当即将此事上报并联系相关部门中和了该属性。在此之后，对象惊人的统筹天赋逐渐引起管理层注意。在进一步调查后对象的异常属性被发掘出来，由于该属性可能具有巨大的战略应用价值，对象被列为scp并进入收容。

附录：不明武装分子于⬛️⬛️/⬛️/⬛️⬛️袭击site-⬛️⬛️，后证实为混乱分裂者武装分子，企图夺走对象以用于推进对scp-⬛️⬛️⬛️⬛️的研究。对象于交火中被误伤，后抢救无效死亡。对对象遗体分析未发现异常性质，遗体经解剖后已焚化处理。


End file.
